


Semi-Conscious

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy tsukki is best tsukki, slightly ooc but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: Kei's cute when he's sleepy. Tadashi doesn't know how to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> leyna i'm sorry i got this out a week late but this is your birthday present ily

It was just before midnight. Rain pattered on the roof and against the windows, abating the eerie silence of the room. The room was clean for once; the desk in one corner had two relatively neat stacks of papers in its center with a textbook lying open in the middle, and most of the clothes had been picked up off the floor, even though a jacket still laid in front of the bed where it had fallen off earlier. It was almost pitch black, but the lights had been off long enough for anyone to adjust to the darkness. 

And Tadashi was  _ terrified _ .

He had no reason to be. He was fine - at least, he should have been. But no, here he was, completely frozen and trying as hard as he could not to hyperventilate.

In a strange twist of fate that absolutely no one could have predicted, Tsukishima Kei was fast asleep, with his head resting on Tadashi’s shoulder. His breaths were slow and light, barely audible even compared to the quiet of their surroundings, and his eyes were just barely closed, glasses resting off-center on his face.

Tadashi didn’t want to wake him up, didn’t want to feel the embarrassment that came along with it, but he really wanted to know why and how Kei trusted him this much. He still, as far as Tadashi knew, hadn’t reached the point where he could just fall asleep on someone without taking into account everything that could go slightly wrong, but maybe he’d reached that point without Tadashi realizing it. Or maybe he’d just taken everything into account already.

Tadashi’s face flushed at the thought.

They’d started out watching a movie on Tadashi’s laptop, which was normal enough. It wasn’t anything special, just the first Hobbit movie, which, to be fair, was long enough to make people sleepy. 

He just hadn’t expected Kei to fade this quickly.

But maybe that made sense. He’d been putting more time and energy in on both schoolwork and volleyball as of late, he was probably exhausted after yet another long week. If anything, he deserved this, especially considering how late it was.

That didn’t mean Tadashi wasn’t internally freaking out about it, though.

“Hey, Ts-” Tadashi stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing, trying to wake him up like that? What kind of a friend would that make him?

“Mm?” Kei blearily blinked his eyes open and sat up, shoulders hunched as he blankly stared out at the wall for a few seconds before looking over at Tadashi. “What is it?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Tadashi smiled sheepishly, trying to avoid thinking about just how cute Kei looked at the present moment, which could be easily summed up in the word “very”. Possibly “extremely”.

“Oh.” Kei nodded, taking a substantially greater amount of time doing it than he usually would. How tired  _ was _ he? “Okay...”

He leaned back over again, eyes fluttering shut as he fell asleep again. Only this time, he snuggled in close and wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s waist.

Kei was practically a lizard in terms of his body heat at any given time, but that didn’t stop Tadashi from feeling like he was in the middle of a sauna.

“Tsukki, what are you doing?” Tadashi half-hissed, cheeks growing even redder by the second. 

“...You’re comfy,” Kei whispered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kei shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly. “It means what it means...”

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?”

“You woke me up.” Kei looked up right into Tadashi’s eyes and frowned. How could  _ he _ pull puppy-dog eyes like that? “Now you have to deal with it.”

“Okay, be like that.” Tadashi couldn’t help but smile. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

Kei narrowed his eyes, and Tadashi wondered if he’d been awake long enough to be acting normal again. The look in his eyes was typical enough, so maybe -

With a blink-and-you-miss-it flash in his eyes, Kei leaned up and pressed his lips to Tadashi’s for a split second, eyes closed the entire time. The kiss was lazy, and Tadashi wasn’t quite sure how he managed to be so accurate about it, but he was about to faint, and none of this was fair. 

Before he could say anything, he realized that Kei had fallen asleep again. At least, he looked like he was asleep. He felt more than heavy enough.

“Tsukki, what was that?” Tadashi giggled. 

No response.

“ _ Kei _ .”

Still nothing.

_ That cheeky asshole _ , Tadashi thought with a smile, closing his eyes and vowing to get used to the weight that was almost-not-quite crushing him.

He could get to sleep like this, right?

**Author's Note:**

> [writing tumblr](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com)|[everything-else tumblr](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com)|


End file.
